Ask Lawliet, Raito, Mello, or Near
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: Yes! I have begun the classic Ask Lawliet, Mello, Near, and Raito light Fanfic. I am having so much fun with it. Send me a letter is you want to join the fun. Chapter 9 up.
1. Author's Notes

That's Right, my first Interactive fan fiction.

There are no rules. What ever the question is let's see if Lawliet , Raito, Mello or Near will answer it. Please specify who the question is for. Send as many questions as you see fit. Lawliet, Raito, Mello, and Near are waiting.


	2. First Round of Questions

Lawliet

-Inside a hotel room-

Me- Hi, every one!

Mello-(biting into a chocolate bar.) Can you get on with the program?

Me- Mello, nice to see you.

Lawliet- Is it really nice to see Mello?

Near- Never.

Mello- That's rude. I will become the next L just watch.

Near- Your shoes are untied.

Mello- (looks down, Lawlite shakes his head.) No they aren't.

Near- Obviously. (began building a house out of a deck of cards.)

Mello- That was so rude. (runs at Near to tackle him.)

Me- Knock it off!! (Grabs Mello by the arm.) Go sit in on the couch.

Mello- I am not sitting by Near. (Pulls out another chocolate bar.)

Lawliet- Aren't we missing somebody?

Raito- Miss me?

Lawliet- not really Kira.

Raito- How dare you!

Me- Shut up . Raito everyone in this room knows your Kira.

Near- Can we get to the questions now?

Me- Sure.

Lawliet- Firah von Nightflame doesn't own Death Note.

Mello- Nor does she own some of the following questions.

Near- If you want to ask something go ahead.

Raito- Now let's begin.

* * *

Mello, I have a feeling you don't really care but...

IM UR # 1 FAN!

I totally adore you and despise Near or Nate Rivers, whatever you want to call

Him. I love you and everything about you, and Matt, my sister said he was a

redhead, I am too. Tell him I said

Redheads Rule!

-Cassie

8

Cassie:

Number one fan, eh? How nice. I knew somebody beside me would come to hate N. Matt will be happy to hear he has a fan but I am not sure he will care. Of course Redheads Rule. Matt rules in general. Well I have to go. See you,

-Mello

* * *

OMG! I know your Kira! You have been burned. You failed Nate's trap. Epoch Phail!! I wouldn't have fallen for that. What made you think you could win?

With vast ownage,

Nearobssesed24.

8

Nearobsesed24:

WHAT THE FUCK!! You will die as soon as I know your real name. Well, thanks for telling me Near's real name. You know how I could win because I had better people working under me than Nate. Eat that.

Now pissed,

Light

* * *

1. to L:

If God is omnipotent, (meaning he can create and/or destroy anything he

wants), then can God create something he can't destroy?

2. to Raito:

Did you ever get an unnerving or unsettling feeling when you wrote your name

on a piece of paper, even if you were convinced it was just ordinary

parcement?

3. to Mello:

What is your favourite sport?(chess not included)

4. to Near:

What are the solutions to 6x(squared)+12x+10 ?

LittleBrick

8

LittleBrick:

I knew what omnipotent means. That is a trick question you know it and I see no reason to answer.

-L

Not at all, I knew where the Death Note was most of the time I didn't see the point of worrying.

-Raito

Sport? Hm, I have played a few. My favorite sport is soccer.

-Mello

Do I really have to do math?

-Near.

* * *

hello! I'm uh chibiharu-chan!:3 and this question is near:

there are rumors spreading that you actually eats your toys is that true or

false? and this is totally irrelevant but near you're my favorite character

from death note sque xD ... sorry went into fan girl mode for a moment so

yea thankie bye!:D

8

Chibiharu-chan:

Nice to meet you, thanks for not giving me a math equation. I used to suck on my toys when I was a baby but all baby's do. I have grown out of it. So saying that isn't necessarily true nor is it false.

Have a great day,

-Near.

* * *

This is Kikyorevenge. This is for Mello.

1. Do you really love Matt?

2. Would you marry me if I dyed my hair red?

3. What would you do if L and Light got married?

8

Kikyorevenge:

1. I don't love Matt. I like him as a friend. (for now anyway.)

2. I-I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't plan on getting married anytime soon.

3. WHAAAATT!! L and Light getting married. You have been reading too many fan fiction. To answer your question, I would find a way to break them up.

Yours truly,

-Mello.

* * *

I thought it was spelled "Lawliet"...?

Seren-Chan

me- my bad. i fixed it.

* * *

Near- Are we done yet? (working on his white puzzle)

Me- I think we are.

Raito- Plz review with more questions.

Mello- and We shall try to answer them.

L- To the best we can.

Me- see ya next time.


	3. Coffee?

Me- Hello, peoples.

Raito- Yes hello (Starts to write names in the Death Note. Near jumps behind him a swipes it from him,)

Near- Sorry Raito-kun, but this is being confiscated.

Raito- WHAT!! You can't do that.

Me- But I can. (Near hands me the Death Note) Now L would you like to do the honors?

Lawliet- In no way does Firah own Death Note. Please ask more questions and feel free to ask as many as you want.

* * *

To L;

...I don't know what to ask you...-pets head- :3

To Mello;

Let's say, you working along with Near could have kept Matt alive let's just say! would you do it to save your best friend's life?

To Near;

..why are you so cute? -cuddles-

To Raito;

Do you enjoy potato chips a lot? D: cause you know, they're bad for you. and I don't think you use you head a lot like L does.

-Aniya Kaziuma.

ooo

Thanks.

-L

Of course I would save Matt. Who do ya think I am?

-Mello

I don't know how to answer the question. I am guessing it's genetics.

-Near

I am trying to get fat but it's not working!

–Raito

* * *

Gasp! Lawliet!! I love you! (sry fangirl moment) If you had the Death Note what would you do with it?

-Redhazukage,

ooo

Redhazukage,

I would get rid of it.

-L

* * *

Matt- I am back, that's right!!

Mello- Hello, Matt.

Me- When did Matt get here?

Near- You may not have noticed but there is a question for him.

Me- (looks at the paper) Yes there is, though I don't know why.

* * *

Hola.

1. Mello, why dust thou weareth thou rosary?

2. Near, are you a freakin' albino or did you just dye your hair white?

3. Why doesn't Raito-Kun just kill Misa-Misa and get it over with after she loses her memory the second time?

4. L Lawliet, what in god's name do you have against SOCKS?! HM? WHy do you hate socks?!

5. Matt, do you like your name Mail Jeevas or would you rather change it?

XOXOXOXO-

YoroichiKaze

P.S.: Yorichi-Chan absolutely ADORES Mello! Yes. mello and his rosary are pwnsome.

ooo

Rosaries are awesome!

-Mello

I was born this way. But if You like I can dye my hair.

-Near

I don't know why but that would be a genius idea, besides she's practically useless.

-Me

Socks are itchy.

-Lawliet

Ha, my question. Let's see. I like it though I would prefer to be called Matt.

Thanks for including me,

Matt.

* * *

Mello- Hey Matt lets go out and get Coffee.

Matt- Coffee?

Near- (curling his hair with a finger) Coffee is a beverage consisting of an infusion of ground coffee beans.

Matt- I know what it means, I am not an idiot.

Raito- Then why would you ask a stupid question like that?

Matt- Shut up!!

Me- Now don't you two make a cute couple? (Matt and Raito glare at me.)

Raito- you are sooo dead! (Raito pulls out the Death Note.)

Mello- HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!

Raito- I was using a fake one earlier.

Me- You're kidding!

Raito- (Searches through his possesions) Damn it I don't have a pen!

Matt- Why don't you just use a pencil?

Lawliet- Because pens are cool, duh!

Near- Guys!

Me- What is it?

Near- we have another letter to answer.

Me- Really!! (runs up to Near, takes letter) I am reading this one!

* * *

"well, hi again!:D um L do u know how many people u're paired up with by fans?  
and near in almost all pairings that u r in u're uke coughthough u r very  
adorable so that must be why wcough uhh i have nothing to say to mello but  
the fact that u act like one of my friends 'specially since both u & her r  
short-tempered and obsess wit chocolates xD and light guess wat? u got shot by  
matsu-kun nyanyanya xD woo go matsuda and u failed light xD and thats about it  
wo xDtis hyper from eating too much lollipops and sodaja ne :D

chibiharu-chan"

Once and for all I only love Raito!! No one else! Annoying fan girls.

-L

(twitching) WHAT!? CAN SOMEBODY COME UP WITH A NORMAL QUESTION! Opps, uh puzzle anyone?

-Near

Can you people get over my defeat? come one you have to give me some brownie points.

-Raito

* * *

Matt- (sarcastic) Brownie Points?

Raito- Were you reading over my shoulder?

Matt- I have nothing else to do. Hmm, by the way Lawliet likes you.

Lawliet- (blushing) NO I DON'T!!

Mello- It says so right here. (Holding letter)

Near- (yanks letter) Time to send out replies.

Matt- Okay if anybody needs me I am going to be in the other room beating Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3, using Gaara of the funk.

Lawiet- Gaara of the funk?

Me- Don't ask.

Mello- You all betta send me more letters, ya got that! the more questions I answer the more chocolate I eat.


	4. Hm

Me- Hi again! Sorry this is exteremly late. I was like on vacation.

Raito- You owe me something for making me stay with these physco people for so long!! \

L- Don't say that Raito-teme.

Raito- TEME!!

Mello- Didn't I already tell you (takes bite of chocolate bar) that L loves you?

Raito- I don't belive you!

Me- then ask L yourself.

Near- Sorry to interupt we have lots of letters to respond to.

Matt- All of you remeber that Kojin-chan does not own Death Note!

* * *

we hi yet agaiN!xD  
L: for u to know i only support Lxlight ok so yea and omg sque u have a crush on light xD  
Near: aw i made the chibi yell D: -weep and then stop- well can u answer this "normal" -shudders at the word- question did u really use the notebook to kill mikami?  
Light: finee i'll give u somee points but seriously u were going insane near the end of the show and ur evil laugh creeps me out and go out with L!  
Mello & Matt:garh i cant think of a question for you two sory D:

* * *

How manny time do I have to say that I love Light? -L

Why would I touch that disgusting object. I could barely stand looking at it. -Near

Maybe I will consider going out with L but what about Misa? -Light

Mell and I say Hi - Matt.

* * *

Again. I enjoy asking questions, you all amuse me. I like Matt's answers cuz Mattis ALMOST as pwnsome as Mello's Rosary. Okee... ONWARDS!

Near- Why don't you dye your hair brown so it looks normal and people wouldn't look down on you? And why don't you walk?!

Mello- Why dust thou wearith leather all the time?

Light- Are you seriously on crack or did your parents drop you in radioactive goo or drop you on your head as a baby? Because I once knew this kid who's dad bashed a beer bottle on his head and he was as bad as you Light...

L Lawliet- I have nothing to say to you, Mr.I-Hate-Socks. And that wasn't a compliment.

Matt- ... I dunno what to ask you... I dunno what to ask someone as AWESOME as Matt... Hm... Do you like socks Matt?

Again,

XOXOXOXO-

YoroichiKaze

* * *

People can look at me however they want. I can walk, it just doesn't show up much in the anime. - Near

No comment. -Light

Okay then, thanks for wasting my time. - L

Heck I can't live with out socks! - Matt

* * *

Near, how the hell are you so cute and what do you do with Mello when you're -ahem- alone? wiggles eyebrows  
Mello, why the hell do you hang with MATT, the bastard who gets in the way of the OTP, MelloxNear?  
Matt, why the eff are you paired up with Mello, who is Near's?  
L, how the hell are you so HUGGABLE?!

-FrigidSnow

* * *

I am not going to tell you that. You will have to figure it out for yourself. -Near

Matt is cool. Though he keeps beating me in every single video game. I am not sure if I should go in the direction you are suggesting. -Mello

I don't know why I am paired with him!! It's not like I choose, it's the darns fans fault. It's possible that Near could connect with Misa or Takada. - Matt.

I have no idea what your talking about. -L

* * *

Hi all! -waves-

First off, L why allow your main suspect to join the task force? That sorta spelled your end, didn't it?  
Raito, you're awesome dude, but you followed your emotions WAY to much. -refers to Lind L. Taylor-  
Near: Uh... good job...  
Mello: No offense, but anger management, much? And did you think the kidnapping of Takada through completely?

Sorry if I got on anyone's nerves!  
Artemis.

* * *

This helped me keep a closer eye on him. I was keeping my enemy close. -L

Lind L. Taylor was a criminal anyway. I saved somebody else the trouble of killing him.- Raito

I know I did good. - Near.

Anger managment?! I will show you!! I knew what was going to happen when I kidnapped her. I still can't believe I went through with it.- Mello.

* * *

Me- That was the last one for today.

Near- That means I can get some sleep.

Matt- Time to hit those video games. (Runs into another room.)

L- I am going out to get ice cream.

Raito- I will join you.

Mello- Does that mean it's a date.

Raito- Guess what fans I am taking your advice. (leaves with L)

Me- Peace and quite. plz send in more letters.


	5. Le Gasp

* * *

Mello- Hello everyone! 'sup?

Matt- I beat Halo 3 in three hours.

Near- Impossible!

Me- He's a video game genious what do you expect?

Raito- Besides you can do jigsaw puzzles that are all in white.

Me- Raito, you shouldn't talk your the one who went psyco when Near proved you were Kira.

Raito- You people are never going to let that go are you?

L- You guys may not have noticed but we are online.

Raito- Shit! How long?

L- About two minutes.

Raito- Good they missed my Shinji Ikari impression.

Near- They are still watching.

Raito- Please ignore that last comment.

Near- That is unlikely.

Mello- we have a flood of more letters.

L- Thanks for sending them.

Matt- All you people out there ya beta understand that Firah doesn't own Death Note in anyway.

* * *

Hola to the Wammy Boys and Light. Alrighty then:

Light: EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE KIRA! JUST ADMIT IT. dernit.

L: How's the sugary stuff? and the brain power...yeah

Near: How's being the new L going

Mello/Matt: dAmnn, you two are the best yaoi couple in existence. :D How's that working out? haha

And a question for everyone:

If you could invent a color, what color would it be?

so yeah,

the kid Light will never kill,

Hay Yu :D

* * *

This is an official announcement. I AM KIRA. Near beat me. Are all of you satisfied now? I would create the color Shinagami dark. -Light

Firah baked me a cake. It was soo good. My brain powers are great. A color that tastes like cake. -L

Just fine. These other cases are more easier solved than the Kira case. I am not sure what color I would make. -Near

YOAI!! I would make the color Dragon red.- Mello

It's interesting. I would make the color flash.- Matt

* * *

Mello: Mmkay, so my question for you is: Why are you so AWESOME?! And I'm your true number 1 fan, by the way. My friends are starting to hate you because I never shut up about you. But they don't understand what it's like to be in the presence of someone so great. (I mean really, those leather pants are total ownage! And notice how your question is first. -)

Near: Hmm...a question...Do you eat your toys or do you filter-feed? A friend wants to know. I've been leaning to the filter-feeding theory, but yeah.

Matt: What's your favorite video game? Mine is Halo 2...only because I haven't played Halo 3. ignores gasps of horror in the background And yes, I'm including a question for you, because you are the best minor character in existence.

Raito: If you were so friggin' bored that you had to kill people to keep you entertained, why didn't you just go find the cure for the common cold or something? Honestly.

L: I heard you have 365 pairs of jeans and white shirts in your closet. Is it true?

-Quarter Queen

* * *

The reason I am awesome is because I am hot. Your friends sound interesting. How manny nuber one fans do I have in the world?- Mello

I eat human food.- Near

The halo sereis is KICK ASS!! I like Final Fantasy RPGs, more. I kiss ass in those games too. -Matt

I was doing the world justice by killing the criminals. Got it! -Raito.

No i have 400. Firah bought me more. -L

* * *

Hello!! I was looking at roman numerals and found out L means 100. So i thought I would ask this question. L are you a hundred?

-popingupandown

* * *

I am NOT A HUNDERED!! -L

* * *

Dear L  
Would you allow me to adopt you? You are just too adorable with your strange quirks and big eyes. P.S I hate socks and shoes too.

Dear Raito  
I really liked you in the begining but you had to be a fool and kill off my L. I'm glad Ryuk killed you. sigh (all the good guys go nuts...)

Near  
Sorry but I never really like you but not because your not cute but where are the emotions man? Even L has some... pouts

-darkangel the beloved

* * *

Sorry i was already adopted by kira along with Matt and Mello. Firah also hate socks and shoes.- L

Whatever. -Raito

Emmotions get in the way. -Near

* * *

L- I was wondering... Do you eat anything besides sweets? if so, what?  
Near- I Hate you, But do you love Mello?  
Mello- I share your hate for Near :3 Are you really religous? or do you just wear the rosary to look PWNsome? Coz if you do, It works! btw i think you ARE #1  
Light- Are you on crack in ep. 37? Cuz you seem to be... Evil Kira Btch  
Misa- you suck, hands down.

o, i almost forgot! Matt- Why are you so pwnsome? you rock! do you get it from hanging out with mello?  
oh, Near- I may hate you but you do have one or two cute moments in the show...  
Mello- no offense, but that kidnapping Takada (btch thing was purely idiotic, your still hawt, though /./

-JackSpicerRocks

* * *

If I did I would fall asleep. -L

Mello is okay kind of like an annoying brother. -Near.

I know. Religion rocks, man. Thanx for naming me number one. -Enojoying my chocolate, Mello.

FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T Do DRUGS! - Light.

L- There's a question for MIsa.

Me- Le gasp. -Pulls out death note and pen, writes something down.-

Raito- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Me- Sry Misa can't answer she just died of a sudden heart attack.

Raito- NOOOO!!

Near- You don't really care about her do you?

Raito- Not really.

Mello- Back to the damn letter.

Of course I get it from Mello. You try hanging out with him and not turn out pwnsome. - Matt

Good for you- Near.

I know, I know, but I knew what I was getting into. -Mello.

To all:

Do you like Pirates of the Caribbean? Cuz-cuz-cuz, L, I made L Davy Jones, I made Takada Tia Dalma, I made Near the most pwnsome of all(because everyone knows that Near kicks ), Hector Barbossa, I made Matt Will Turner (for lack of better thing to do), I made Mello Bootstrap Bill, but instead of being Will's father, I made him Will's lover... I made MisaMisa Elizabeth because I hold everything against Elizabeth, and... Um... That's all I care about. OH! And Light-San is Jack Sparrow, because of random reasons that you don't deserve to know... I just thought that was important, to make up for wasting L's time by wasting everyone else's time.

Now, to specific people:

Near: I didn't mean to offend you... But, if you don't mind me asking, some people say you have a "thing" with Halle. Do you?

L: I'm sorry for wasting your time. -bows head in shame- Um... What's your favorite sweet? And your favorite flavor of that sweet?

Mello: did you know there are sexier things than leather? You should MAYBE try them... And then find yourself a girl mate.

Light: I'm sorry for offending you. Would it help to tell you that I believe Kira is God and I support Kira in everything he does because the world IS a better place with less criminals? KIRA IS GOD! -has a hopeful look in eyes-

Matt: Hm... When you were surrounded by Takada's guards, did you not once think about going Tokyo Drift on their sorry selves? And did you SEE how Takada's guards screwed up your car?! I was so ... I printed like seven pictures of Takada and destoryed them in various violent ways. I liked your car. -cries for a second-

Once again,

YoroichiKaze

P.S.: to Firah-Von-Nightflame: Thank you for creating this! It puts some spark in my boring life...

* * *

Who's Halle? I like POTC. Nice roles. -Near.

I like ice cream and my favorite flavor is mint chocolate ice cream. why am I the slimy guy? - L

What if I like guys? - Mello.

-

Matt- Are you saying your going to date me?

Mello- Hell no!

Matt- so mean. T-T

-

That would help. You better do a better job than that damn Migami. Me Jack Sparrow, hmmm. Where's my rum?-Light

I thought about it but I didn't have a chance. who knew those people were going to be jerks about keeping me alive. Love the roles. why couldn't Misa be a toad or sumthing? -Matt

I only started this cuz i was bored. Great idea wasn't it? -Firah

* * *

abuseI hate beating around the bush, so let's keep this short and sweet, okay? :3

Near: everytime i see you, you have on the same white pj's. do you constantly wash them, or do you just have a whole bunch?  
Light: Okay, since you were bent on becoming god of the new world, it doesnt make sense! because then you'd have to say: 'i have been kira all along!' then you'd be arrested. game over.  
L: How did you find out that sitting in your crouch way makes you smarter? Because it doesnt work for me! or maybe i'm just not trying hard enough. :3  
Mello: Are you homophobic? 00 you just strike me as that type of person. oh, and since you were in the mafia and wear tight clothes and are extremely hot, are you a virgin? and don't answer with any of that 'it's personal'. or i officialy deem you less cool than Near! (no offense Near! -huggles-)  
MATT: DFJSKAFKJLAKJFDKLAJ .)

-jennafurr freeed

* * *

I have four hundred pairs. -Near

SOOOOOO!! -Light

Your trying to hard lighten up. works for Firah too. -L

Hell ya I am a virgin. and I DON"T HAVE HOMOPHOBIA!! - Mello

...?! - Matt.

* * *

Hi! I love this question thing, its so fun! 3

LAWLIET: Do you ever get sore sitting all hunched like that? Plus, do you get any sleep ever? Cuz my cousin has insomnia and he sleeps at least a little.  
LIGHT: Why the hell did you kill L!? He's so cute and your so mean! '( (Still a fan of yours though.) And do u have a superior complex or something? Cuz at times you really scares us...  
MELLO: How'd you become a Mafia leader? PLEASE dont say you did anything drastic like kill the last Mafia leader or something!  
NEAR: Why are you so damn cute!? DX I hate how you got Light killed, but its so hard to hate someone so cute! Argh! You and you damn cute pj's...  
MATT: Did you play the Resident Evil games? And if you did, did you ever beat them? I played it once and got beheaded 3 seconds in the game. XP

-ShojoChick

* * *

No, I got used to it at a young age. No i don't sleep, thats why I eat so manny sweets.

- Lawliet

Because I WANTED TO WIN!! - Light

I just walked in and started bossing them around better than thier old leader. their the one who killed him. - Mello

Why does everyone call me cute? - Near

I beat that game in nine hours. - Matt.

* * *

Me- It's over!

L- Great!now bake me a cake.

Me- Why are you so bossssy?

L- Am not! Besides your the one who adopted me.

Me- Fine, Matt , Mello,Near piece when It's done?

Raito- What about me?

Me- Eat this apple. (tossit to him.)

Raito- I hate you!

Me- Good.

Near- Please send in more letters.


	6. OMG SO MANY LETTERS

L-That cake was great

Raito- I am going to kill you Firah!!

Firah- Try me. I have the Deathnote and you do not.

Raito- I will get it from you, just you wait.

Firah- (sing song voice.) Waiting!

Near- you two need to calm down, your going to give me a headache.

Mello- And that would be what you deserve, right Matt.

Matt- Totally.

L- Mello you really hate Mear, huh?

Matt- well, isn't that obvious?

L- Yes.

Firah- Then why bother asking.

Near- Seriously.

Matt- We got more letters!

Near- Then it's time we respond.

Raito- Remember Firah doesn't own my death note nor the anime.

* * *

I'm back, and didja miss me?

For all of you:  
If you had to change one thing you did in the entire series, what would you change?

And Light, sorry but you were so much cooler before L died.  
Near, Mello and Matt, you ruined Light's awesome Kira-ness.

-

Artemis

* * *

what to change..Hmmmm. I know my whole death scene wreaked of lame. Hell I was hardly in the series. I would change it so that I became as much of a main character as my dearest, Mello.- Matt.

I would have to say that Death Note should include more yoai hints with L improvement. -Lawliet

Hell I would Kill that BASTARD Near before he found out I was Kira. I mean it. -Light

Me changing the series, I would replace Near and become L instead of him! I would have more chocolate too. -Mello.

* * *

Hm, this is so very interesting...

Raito: How do you manage to laugh the way you do? Is that some sort of special talent of yours? Oh, and have you ever considered becoming an Abercombie and Fitch model? Just wondering...  
Near: If you could only bring legos or a toy robot with you somehwere, which would you choose?  
L: Who do you think was a better successor? Near or Mello?  
Mello: Do you ever drink chocolate milk as a substitute for chocolate bars? Have you ever considered getting a haircut(I'm just curious, but I love your haircut, it's so smexy ;).)? What country are you originally from? (By the way, you're awesome Mello. You're number one to me!).  
Matt: Do you prefer your hair red, or green (since in the anime it was green...)? How did you get your mad gaming skills?

-Carnivorous Mushroom

* * *

I laugh sadistically. Maybe it's a tallent of mine. I must be the greatest evil laugher of all. Bwahahahahaha!! Abercombie and Fitch what? - Raito

I would prefer to bring them everywhere. It's less boring that way. - Near

Ha ha ha..either one is going to strangle m if I answer this question. I have to say that Near has more qualities to be my successor. - L

Ewe chocolate milk instead of my chocolate bars. How could you suggest such a thing? It's a disgusting idea. Hair cut! Do i look like I need a hair cut? Maybe your the one who needs the hair cut. -Mello

I prefer my hair the color red because i look less like some-king of freak. I got my skills by starting video game playing at age two. My parents always though tit was stupid but I wasn't the kind to listen to tell on that subject. -Matt.

* * *

Near, are you aware that you are absolutely adorable? Nate is a nice name.

Light, have you ever considered how annoying it is when villans are not disliked? (didn't dislike you 'till L died) Also, your evil genius is awesome.

Sorry Mello, but at one point I was under the impression that you were a girl (probably due to your facial expressions at the thought of working with Near...).

L, would you come back to life and move to Seattle? That way I could kidnap you...

-Orohippus

* * *

I am adorable because I have adorable features. No one has seen all of them. I prefer Nate over Near any day. -Near

You and Firah are of the same mind. No i haven't considered how annoying it would be if I wasn't disliked. I know my genius is awesome. I couldn't live with out it. -Light

Why does everyone call me a girl when they first see me!! Even Matt did! T-T - Mello

I am very much alive, I am not sure if I will like the weather in Seattle. - L

* * *

L - If the genders in the song 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry were reversed, don't you think it would completely fit Light? -hint hint- And you're my favorite character!! Yay!!

Light - If the genders in the song 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry were reversed, don't you think it would completely fit you? -hint hint-

Mello - You do not look like a girl. Pfft. You're soo much better than Near. Chaa. I screamed at Light when you died. You rule. It is not a question. I do not care.

Near - Did Light's infamous laugh scare you in the slightest?

That is all.

-Elle

* * *

Maybe...Cough yes cough...Thanks for the fav!! - L

No, did Light com up with the question. All we did is go out on one date geez. -Light.

Yes, a human being who doesn't call me a girl!! A miracle. - Mello

I still have...n-nightmares. p.s. don't tell anyone! - Near.

* * *

Hello. Despite this being a slightly degrading thing to do, I must admit this "Questioning" concept had piqued my interests.

To the Author:  
I have a few comments to add quickly. I have noticed you've been slacking slightly in these lately, making them no longer in letter form but nearly 100 percent chat speak. I speak for a variety of people when I say that if you used slightly better grammar, this would be a much more interesting experience. I do not mean to insult you.  
To L:  
I know I sound extremely superficial, but how exactly do you feel you are above Light's way of justice? Of course, he's skewed in his dreams, but surely, you could see what caused him to begin his Judgment, correct? Then again, you are not a normal person, I admit, and therefore never lived on the streets of your neighborhoods and watched as people were robbed. Watched as girls were rapped. Can you at least admit that Kira was right in the fact that the world s filthy? That it needs to be cleaned up?  
To Near:  
I am disgusted by you. Not be your appearance or any other shallow matter, but by your mind. It is easy to see that you relied on dishonest tricks to defeat Kira, who was smarter than you. You have to know that alone, you were no match for him. Thus, you soiled the good name of L by using the notebook to destroy Mikami and Kira. I am highly sure you did o that, especially in how you risked many lives in burning the notebooks, for no one knew if the destruction rule was true. Do you feel guilty? Do not attempt to say that it's false. You used the evil notebook, soiled L's name, and all you have to show for it are dead companions and a boring life.  
To Mello:  
It is easy for one to see that your no hospitable disposition is rather similar to many o Kira's ideals. However, you were blinded by the need to defeat Near by killing Kira first. Tell me, Mello, if you had no need to destroy Kira and were a regular person, would you support him or even just his ideals?  
To Light:  
Unlike the majority of the masses, I support Kira's ideals, but that's beside the point. My question is this. If you were ruler of the new world, would you bring L back if possible? Please don't reply with an answer that involves love, but merely from a beneficial perspective.  
To Matt:  
This is the most carefree inquiry of them all. Tell me, Matt, but do you enjoy a good novel? In addition, if so, please tell me what your favorite genre is. If not, please explain why.

I was also wondering…could I possibly ask B, the notorious eccentric mass murderer, a question? If not, L can answer as B for him in his stead.

To B:  
I have quite a few for you, my mysterious friend.  
-Have you ever eaten human flesh? Many people say you're a cannibal, which I find as a disgrace to your memory.  
-If you had been a normal person, not personally knowing of L, would you support L or Kira?  
-Do you have any phobias or mental illnesses, such as schizophrenia?  
-Finally, who do you dislike most of those sad excuses for successors? I do not mean to insult them, but I believe that they are inferior to the mind of B.

-Shinami Tsuyoki

* * *

Light does murder. Not justice. to kill one without a trial is a sin. Judgment, that makes me laugh.It needed to be cleaned in legal terms. How ever I can forgive at least 50 criminal deaths - L

Guilt is a simple part of life, Shinami. Sure I feel some guilt but I shall live and that's all that I know. For all I care it's those script writers who made me like this. yell at them. - Near

Hell I would be on Kira's side. Kira is cool but that is without my competition. -Mell

A good novel, sometimes i read before I got to bed. I would prefer fantasy, because fantasy is awesome. There are many different things that happen in a fantasy book. It's a great genre to read. - Matt

Firah- well I am bringing B in, in chains.

Human flesh is disgusting. you people amuse me. What the hell do I care? As long as I am not the one being killed. Illness, not likely. Near is a sad excuse. Playing mind games with Kira. Either way I don't care much. - B

* * *

Once again, amused. Yes.  
To All: Does any one of you know a NORMAL way for teenage girl to raise 30? I need it cuz my shoes look trashier than L's and no one I know has time to spare or money to share with and for me to go buy me those shoes I wanted. Anyone? Open for NORMAL suggestions, L.

--Specific People-

To Near: Love, Halle is that one chick who works on your team. The chick who housed Mello but he got at her cuz she ran outta chocolate and so yeah... Just thought that you might remember the blonde on your team?

To L: Do you have a favourite ice cream place I could possibly try?

To Mello: ! You BETTER date Matt or I swear to MY GOD KIRA that I will die of withdrawls because, Mello, God of Awesome, the MattxMello yaoi is my addicting drug. DO NOT DEPRIVE ME! Please...? I NEED MELLOxMATT TO LIVE! Okay I'm done with that...

To Light: -swoons in the presence of the true God Kira- OHMIGAWD HE ACCPETED ME! YES!! IN YOUR FACE HANA! -cackles evilly at best friend sitting in the back ground- Kami-Sama, where did you learn to laugh like that? I would be in HEAVEN if I could laugh like that. Your laugh is my ring tone on my cell phone and I LOVE it. In fact, I love everything about Kami-Sama... But where'd you learn to laugh like that...?

To Matt: Er... I was planning on having you push MisaMisa off the Pearl at the end of the third movie, Matt... Um... So yeah... NONE OF YOU HEARD ANYTHING!! That was like the biggest secret of the damned story too... MATT I LOVE YOUR CAR! CAN I KILL EVERYONE WHO MESSED IT UP? I seriously started sobbing when I saw it messed up... I counted 14 bullet dents in your car... Yes, I am that obsessed with it that I freeze-framed the scene on my computer like eighty times just to count... It was hell.

To Firah: Of COURSE it was a BRILLIANT idea. As long as I'm not conversing with the D.N characters out loud to the dogs or in my head, I am happy!

XOXOXOXO- YoroichiKaze

P.S.: Aside from MelloxMatt yaoi -my addicting drug- this pretty much keeps me alive. -gives Light L's real name, gives L a life time supply of sweets, gives Matt asorted video games, gives Near ranomly chosen toys from Toys R Us, gives Mello Willy Wonka's chocolate factory with oompa-loompas, and gives Firah whatever the hell she wants as thanks for keeping me alive-

* * *

well a good way to make money is babysitting, sure some kids can be a hasle but that's the best way to do it. charge 5 dollars an hour and babysit a few times and you shall have more money. - Firah (who is also having trouble making money for Otakon in Baltimore)

Sure i remember her, she was a good member but I don't know what you mean with this '' What's the point of them? - Near

To live, I highly doubt that. however, I will try one coffee trip and if it does or doesn't work don't thank me or curse me. - Mello.

My laugh is amazingly evil. I just do it. I don't know how it happened. I am glad your happy.- Light

I love it! That MisaMisa needs a stern hard leason. Yet it would be more amazing for her to be eaten by the kraken, ammusing. Sure beat them up i will pay ya a nickel. - Matt.

Good, I am glad!- Firah

* * *

Just a few random Questions.  
L- Every in my class reads death note and r only on the first volume and when i showed them u they didn't believe me, WHY ARE U SO AWESOMELY WIERD!  
Near-AHH!! Ur so cute! glomps  
Mello- If you could would you hold wilywonka as a hostage and force him to give u his chocolate factory?  
Matt-Do you like zelda games?  
Light- u suck and if i could kill u i would...  
SHINIGAMI KICK BUTT!

-sorry, Suki-chan,AKA Itsuko Lawliet.

I am awesome because all eat is sweets and have no cavities. I am the god of judgment on kira. Your classmates have problems. - L

I have been glomped! That's strange. This feeling what do I call it, yes joy is the right word. -Near

Hell yah, I would eat all his chocolate while selling it making millions. I could do with out the oompa-loompas, they scare me. - Mello

Zelda games are awesome! I have played a couple and beat them a trillion times. - Matt

But you can't! HA HA HA HA! - Light

Of course Shinigami kick butt!! -Ryuk

* * *

Firah- Ryuk, when did you get here?

Ryuk- Just now, I wanted check out little Kira here. (messes with lights hair)

Light- Don't do that!

Near- How long are you staying?

Ryuk- 'Til someone kicks me out.

Mello- Ya know we still have letters left.

L- Lets read them then.

* * *

Hi! I just wanna ask some questions for you guys!

For L:  
- What do you think about L CHANGE THE WORLD movie? Have you watched it? It's awesome! Ken'ichi-san has done a great job!  
- Would you date a GIRL?  
- I wanna kiss your cheek. chup. Was it better than Misa's?

For Light I'M A GAY:  
- Why don't you just be a model? You're really handsome, y'know? (although I hate you so much because being evil, killed L and playing games with girls's hearts)  
- Stop breaking Misa's heart! I can understand her although she is so damn stupid!  
- Don't ever date with L! I'm sure L is not gay like you!!  
- Well, I like your laugh (yes, that evil one). Where did you learn that? Was it Yagami's?

For Near:  
- Are you L's brother? Or L's son? Cuz you both are so much alike.  
- You are also as cute as L. Why do many people hate you??

For Mello n Matt: I don't have question for you, but you two are really awesome.

Thanks!!,

uRufu-cHwaN

* * *

No i have not seen that movie how ever i can get to watching it asap. Yes i would date a girl (if light doesn't get jealous.) Yes i was.- L

Model for what? Girls? I don't have time to waste on a thing like that. I have to rule the world! who really cares about Misa, she is annoying. Hmm. Maybe you should be telling L. I just know how to laugh that way.- Light

We are orphans, but like brothers not related by blood. I have no idea what thier problem is. - Near

Thanx! - Matt and Mello

* * *

bwahaha. :) beware the freed of the jennifer...

Mello- I'll blow you up. I'm referring to the many explosives that I have planted along your Mafia's (not so secret anymore) hide out, the apartment you share with Matt(bow chicka wow wow), and the studio you are in right now... unless my demands are met. How ya keeping up Mello? My first demand! I demand you ask out Matt; since you have previously admitted to not being homophobic, and it would be shallow and rude if you refused to date Matt on the grounds that he is a boy. And I dont CARE if he's not gay. He is now. True love holds no bounds. :) Teehee. I'd laugh if he said no. Well, not really. because I'm a huge MattxMello fan. It's just cute. :D my other demand: Today just happens to be 'Act like a Gay Gangsta who loves Matt' day. You WILL be a gay gangsta who loves Matt. Or you die... again. My finger is on the button Mello, whether I push it is up to you. WORLD DOMINATION! ...and yaoi.

-jennafurr freeed

* * *

Well, bring it on! I survived an explosion before. I am good. Me ask out matt hell no, then I will be shallow. Besides it's not like you can kill me off. - Laughing Mello

* * *

OHAI I love this; It amuses me greatly.

Anyhoos..

My questions are,

Near - If you woke up in bed with Halle, surrounded by poptarts(the cinnamon brown sugar ones) and really loud hyperactive techno was playing, you were both wearing neon pink spandex and covered in alcohol and there was a dead stripper over in the corner, what would you do?

Mello - Can you take your underwear off without taking off your pants, socks, or shoes first? I can!  
Can you do it to Near, too?

And RAITO-KUN! You are seriously my most awesomely favorite guy in history, just because.. you're so much like me it's scary. Well, passing through the fangirl speeches of noveltude, my question is, would you ever consider killing very STUPID AND VAPID celebrities, and making them donate all their money and fortunes to those less fortunate, like cancer hospitals, schools, homes for the homeless, and orphanages and such?

I mean, what with the way celebrities are so greedy, corrupt(usually) and such bad influences, it would be a good idea, maybe?

L - TWO questions- Would you ever considerer turning over to Light's side, just once? I mean, if Kira and L worked TOGETHAR IN LUURVE just think of the things you could achieve! ANDANDAND - If you got smacked on the butt by a random person in the street and they go all "HI LAWLIET IMMA EAT YO' BABEHZ" would you freak out really hard?

I also wanna ask Matt something if'n I can..

Matt- If you were surrounded by naked zombies and you were running through the streets in the rain covered in syrup and captain crunch and you had the choice between a waterballoon filled with cottage cheese and gasoline or a rattlesnake-launching bazooka, and you had to get THROUGH the brick wall and across the ocean to the peanut factory, would you kiss Misa Amane or Kiyomi Takada?

..Or would you just cut off Light's pinky finger?(the right one)

TO ALL-

Would you/have you ever done any drugs of any kind?

I mean, Mello was in the yummy crinimul life for a while what with the mafia and all.. have You ever smoked a joint or done anything that made you go WHEE?!

..And if you COULD try a drug without going to jail or losing valuable headmeats, what would you try and why?

-would love to see L tripping out on DXM, see Light stoned off his and giggling like a girl, and watch Near shoot up speed and rocketlaunch across the room giggling like a psycho-

-passes out free narcotics-

-pounces on Firah and forcefeeds X-

-The-Aryan2

* * *

Kill myself. No i can't. -Near

Near is a loser! I can do it!- Mello

Of course I would! Those celebrities are too greedy.- Light

I would have to say i would for a day. That jerk who hit me would never see another day. -L

Takada, who the hell would kiss Misa? I would prefer we all keep our fingers. They are vital when playing video games.- Matt.

Nope- L

No way! and no- Mello

Do cigarettes count? if not maybe i can try something.- Matt

Hell no! to answer the next question, maybe-Light (hiding something behind his back.)

throws narcotics in the trash

NOOOO!! -Firah

* * *

hi!1 sorry for not asking question lat happy i was in a plane owo.um i have no question but this. yis most of u people mean or get annoyed by matsu-kun (matsuda) hes only trying to keep everyone happy D: and and there is no near, mello, or matt nendoroid figures D: whine randomly ok done wee me tis uber-hyper right now bye!

- chibiharu-chan :3

* * *

I love matsuda-kun! He's amazing! I know I should another interactive fanfic called ask Matsuda!- Firah

* * *

L: What animal is your favorite? And I think you look like a panda  
NEAR:Why do you wear pjs all the time? Do you have someing agenst normal clothes?  
MELLO:Why do you waer a rosery? Are you religous and can I have a hug?gives puppy dog eyes  
Matt:what were you last thoughs when you were about to get shot? Want to play Guiter Hero with me some time?  
LIGHT:...I hate you and you suck...  
Well thats all I have for now Til next time  
Niko Hiroshi

* * *

Panda's are cool but I prefer dogs better. Dogs are loyal. - L

They aren't pajama's it's a shirt and pants. They are normal. whould you like me to wear a belly shirt or something? -Near

I am religious, and I welcome hugs. - Mello.

My thoughts were. "Shit I am going to die, why couldn't I have seen Mello one last time?" Sure I will play Guitar hero! Maybe we can invite Temari of the funk. -Matt

No comment.- Light

* * *

just decided to ask a few questions for our star characters:  
1. L, how r things going between u and light now at the moment?  
2. Light, u r the man! i dont care how psychotic u were in the end, u were without a doubt the most intelligent character in the whole friggen anime, my question is, where do u get your clothes? u sure as hell know how to dress.  
3. Mello and Matt, these fangirls these days r really putting u two together alot and in most of those cases matts the dominant one (the best way to have it anyway, no offense mello) i mean i'm a straight guy reading this stuff and i think its funny as hell, but yea my question is wats it like being together? if thats so?  
4. Matt, i felt extremely sorry for u in ur final hours of living, u didnt deserve, maybe thats why u have so many fangirls anyway, i think ur the man with that camaro and hidden shotgun lol, so wat is it with the goggles? not that they dont look good on ya frankly u look awesome with them, but just why do u wear them?  
5. Near, u really were kind of creep and ur about my age maybe, but u look like a cute lil 10 year old no offense, ur like a lil brother i always would've wanted and thanx for appearing on screen, my question is, wat would u have thought of light if he wasnt kira? u think u guys could've been friends?  
6. to all, can u guys sing? if so wat song would u guys sing if at a karaoke? lol

-Jeremy Carter

* * *

Don't walk into my bedroom at midnight. I would attempt to sing Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Queen.- L

I got them online they cost a lot. I mean like hundreds. I would sing Great Escape by Boys like girls- Light

Matt and Me, what a strange world. maybe this time I can be the dominate one. Would you like it that way? I would sing Smile by Kutless- Mello

I wear them because they look cool. Why do you think Naruto wore them goggles in the first episode? Don't say because he had nothing else to wear instead of a headband because he could wear nothing instead. I would totally sing Grow up by Simple plan.-Matt

I think we could have been brothers maybe his father could have adopted me. That would have been great. I would sing Teenagers by My chemical Romance-Near

* * *

Firah- Wow that took a while.

Near- Yes it did.

Mello- I am tired. Time to hit the sack. (walks upstairs.)

Matt- Wait for me. (runs after him.)

Firah- (falls over with a nose bleed)

L- Did you all enjoy this?

Light- Post more letters. :D


	7. Cough

I apologize that it has been more than I month since I last posted a new chapter. I went to Otakon and the next week I had to prepare to go to school. (summer assignments). I am currently in school, so updating might take a while. Thanks for your support!

Forgive me,

Firah

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Firah: Hi everyone.

L: I feel like I have been locked in a closet.

Light: Maybe it's because we have been stuck in this room for little more than a month.

Matt: I had my fun.

Mello: Natrually, once you have your head in a game you hardly pay attention.

Matt: That's not true.

Ryuk: Yes it is.

Matt: Is not.

Near: Matt how are you able to see or hear Ryuk?

Matt: Uh…..

Firah: How about we dig in to the letters?

Mello: Sure

Ryuk: Firah has yet to own Death Note.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've returned to this oddly amusing system once more. Well, I'm very happy that you actually allowed to let B answer those questions, but you forgot to answer the Light question! I'll repeat it below with the rest.

To Firah:  
...You have Word or some other documenting system, right? Please use it. I'm not saying you're bad, but the lack of proper grammar is beginning to scare me. Many words lack capitals or proper punctuation. Please at least look over your chapter a few times before posting. I apologize if I sound like an overbearing grammar freak (Which I am).  
To L:  
IN the How to Read 13, it states that your nationality is a quarter English, Japanese, and Russian, but it stated that the last quarter was either French or Italian. Which one is it? In addition, which nationality does your last name branch from? I don't wish to show a spoiler, so I'll assume you know the last name.  
To Near:  
How exactly is your hair white? Death Note is a realistic manga, so there must be a logical explanation. I highly doubt you're albino, but is it a genetic disorder of some sort? A lack or hair pigmentation?  
To Mello:  
Whose presence would you prefer to be in? B's, Kira's, or Near's? Also, why do you have your gun in the front of your pants rather than the normal holster in the back?  
To Light:  
Unlike the majority of the masses, I support Kira's ideals, but that's beside the point. My question is this. If you were ruler of the new world, would you bring L back if possible? Please don't reply with an answer that involves love, but merely from a beneficial perspective.  
To Matt:  
Let's say you have gotten a hold of a glitched up Pokémon Red version. By that, I mean that there are obvious signs of hacking, Missigno interactions (A level 5 Rhydon that knows two Water Guns…), and the well-known "Infinite 6th Item". Would you chuck the game or mess with it until it crashes? Don't bother to answer if you have no clue what I'm talking about.  
To the new Ryuk:  
Do you think you'll ever drop a Death Note in the human realm again? And before you answer, think about the C-Kira special and your standards. After your experiences with Light, you are now only entertained by the brightest and most twisted of humans. Nothing will state your boredom anymore. Therefore, after taking this into perspective, would you drop the note despite the chances of some idiotic nobody finding it and making you even more bored?

0000000000

No problem, grammar Guru. Lol, :D All I can say that is, I am trying. I can't say I am a grammar genius.– Firah.

Italian or Italian, hmmmm, I am not sure. I might need to look it up. My last name is Lawliet, my first name is L. L. Lawliet, the origin of my name is unknown. I plan to leave it that way. Oh, sorry for the spoilers. – L

My hair is white because it is white. I have no idea why, I have had a couple of scientists take a look at it. I haven't received my results yet. – Near

Near's presence, I am always looking forward to kicking his ass. My gun is more cooler the front of my pants. -Mello

Beneficially, I don't see the point of brining back L. All he does is catch criminals, I do better than that. I kill criminals. – Light.

I would mess the hell outa that red version pokemon game. – Matt

I have new plans to find a smart guy to give the death note to, I doubt it's a great idea. Giving it to a complete idiot is a waste of time. – Ryuk.

000000

L - You're very welcome! Can I have a hug? AND why did j00 have to DIE?! T.T

Light - Uhmm... I didn't get your answer. Who would you rather make out with : L or Misa? I know you secretly like yaoi!!

Mello - Why did j00 have to DIE?! T.T You dying made me hate Takada enough to rip out the throat of the girl who was nicknamed that at my school. Dont even ask.

Near - Of course I wouldnt tell anyone! Youre too cute to blackmail. Another non-question. Whatever.

-Elle

000000

I would love to give you a hug. I don't know why I died. :p- L

What is this yoai you speak of? I would have to say L, Misa is too annoying. – Light

I had to die to help Near catch Kira. I am disgusted by that. XD- Mello

Good, I shall give you a hug. – Near

000000

This is for Beyond only XD YAY BEYOND!

Why do you like Jam so much? Specifically strawberry jam. And why don't you use a spoon instead of your fingers? o.O the whole, 'I have jam on my fingers' thing is kind of scary...

- Naygo

0000000

I am scary, fear me. Jam is delicious. – Beyond.

00000000

Okay, because I feel like being strange, I'll actually ask some questions.

Mello: What exactly were you thinking when you were in the truck with Takada? Also...-sweatdrops- i tried to cosplay as you, but i only ended up looking like some badass biker chick with blonde hair and makeup. And, before i go all fangirl, I'd like to let you know that you are my favorite character because i can relate to you, and we both have blonde hair. Blondes rule! -winks-

L: Question. How do you keep yourself so emotionless? I tried, but i couldn't do it. -sweatdrops- Also, I respect that you put yourself in harm's way to try to defeat Kira. Though you never could...

Light/Raito/Kira: Kudos for making it past the original L! Though you could never make it past Near, L's successor. Getting past L was a feat I could never accomplish.

Matt: Have you ever played Resident Evil: Outbreak? I need help on the last scenario. -sweatdrops and grins- Also, thanks for sticking with Mello until the end, doing whatever you could to help him. Very noble of you.

Near: One thing i've always wanted to ask. What's with the creepy finger puppets? Also, how does it feel to know that your english voice-actor was a female? Sorry, but Mello's voice was better, though he always sounded at the world.

In love of Death Note and motorcycles:  
HyPeR  
a.k.a.  
Nikki

My exact thoughts were, "I am going to Die!" and "Why did they kill Matt?". Yes blondes rule the world! :D– Mello

I just do. It's like asking why Saske has hair that looks like a chicken butt. (No offence) – L

Nice. –Kira

Thanx. I have yet to get that darn game. – Mello

Puppets are my friends. A FEMALE! T-T….- Near

yay yay yay yay! Thanx so much for posting my Q's! I have some more though-  
L-While working on ur labtop during the case, did u ever play solitare?  
Mello-Oompa Loompa's scare the crap out of me. . .AND I KNOW UR NOT A GIRL! Ur rosary kicks butt.  
Matt-I cried when u & mello died! I cried for L too. . .  
Light- I laugh in victory at ur death HA HA HA  
Near- AH UR STILL TO CUTE! Glomps again  
And since u have brought in my favorite charactor. . .  
B- There is a rumor that u ate there hearts, is that true? I think the fact that u were born with shinigami eyes is awesom! Ur way better then L, sorry L it be true, AND STRAWBERRY JAM ROX!!  
-luv-Suki-chan!

Sometime I played Solitaire. – L

THANKS! – Mello and Matt

Bite me. – Light

No problem. – Near

Only once or twice…I think….Maybe I lost count. Thank. But now I must leave, Choa! – B

Um, oops me againz, strange questions-  
L-what would you do for klondike bar  
Near-what would u do for a klondike bar Glomps again  
Matt-What would u do for a klondike bar  
Mello-what would u do for a triple chocolat klondike bar  
ryuk-what would you do for an apple filled klondike bar  
Light-what would you do for a klondike bar  
B-What would you do for a jelly filled klondike bar?

-So random sorry, Suki-chan

For a Klondike bar I would sell my laptop. (Not really) –L

I would do nothing for a Klondike, I can go buy one. – Near

For one of 'em bars I would kick Near's ASS! – Mello

For one of those Klondike bars I would sell apples. – Ryuk

I don't need a Klondike bar. – Light

Jelly filled? WTF. Bye. – B

Firah: But...But... I can't tolerate kids... Unless they are within the ages of 5 and 8... -sobs- Cute little kiddies... But thanks. I shall try and look around Denver... theres bound to be millions of people who need a babysitter...

To the DN cast:

L: L, do you like the Twilight Saga? Who's your favourite character? And are you a vampire? You have all the symptoms of one... I hope you are... Oh!! And I forgot to mention why I made you Davy Jones. Because you fit the part best. And I made you half panda. Oh! Here's some cheesecake.

Light: Kami-Sama... is a three year old better than me...? I mean, seriously, I was comparing how I handle being poked to how he does... And my family(my Gran and my Aunt) stopped talking to me and when they started to talk to me, they were putting me down... Is it so wrong to try and compare reactions with a kid just because I don't remember what it was like...? I mean... I was just doing it to see how age range reactions differ... And when I commented on it... They started putting me down... And I'm so confused!! Why did they do it Kami-Sama? You're the only person who could possibly know! I trust your judgement... -cries for a second- Oh yes. And... Kami-Sama... Did you kill Tim Russert? Tim Russert died of a heart attack. My friend Hana thought you killed Tim Russert. Did you?

Near: Halle scares me... When I saw her, I thought she was a ninja... Anyways! Near, Near! Where would you like to go for a vacation? A deserted island, or a limbo party? I could take you!! And you can bring a friend!!

Matt: Er... Matt... Uh, if she got eaten by the Kraken, um there'd be no war and... That would be bad. But it's a good idea... Now I'm so confuzzled! Oh... I had an important question for you... Oh! Would you hate me if I was mad at Mello because of a fanfiction I read...?

Mello: Mello! Please forgive me... I was temporarily mad at you... I hated you... For a week... Please forgive me... I don't know what came over me... What shirt size do you wear? Because I saw this shirt that I thought you would so totally love!! It says 'Somebody's gotta RULE the WORLD so it might as well be ME'. I thought you would like it. I got one just like it. So what's your shirt size?

Hm... Anything else... Oh yeah!! A question for all of you... It should be at the beginning, but... I...Anyways... Question for all...

Hmm... A good question for all... What would be the best way to slowly and painfully kill MisaMisa and Takada...?

XOXOXOXO  
YoroichiKaze

P.S.: Vote Light for President!! And L for Vice President!! And Mello for King! And Matt for Queen!

That's funny. I can only tolerate kids from three months to five years old. –Firah

Twilight? I know Firah knows what it is, maybe Light knows. I am not a vampire, sorry. Thanks for the cheese cake. I do not kill, killing is not justice.– L

I feel bad for you. Here's a hug. (hugs) No I have not killed anyone for a while. FIRAH HAS MY DEATH NOTE. Ugh… Plotting Misa's death…hmmm…How about hit by a giant piano. – Light

My answer is a deserted Island. I will bring Firah-chan with me. Killing serves no one, even though those two mentioned were extremely annoying people. – Near

You shouldn't be mad at Mello over someone else's fanfiction, don't forget that who ever made it was some kind of fan-girl or fan-guy. Let's not break someone's feeling. I would let them both have the same death scene I had, sucky and lame. – Matt

It's alright. My shirt size is medium. Misa and Takada will die by a random explosion. Buhahaha!!- Mello

* * *

Hello. I am sorry that I did not answer all the letters. I will attempt to answer those letters left over and the new ones next chapter. I am kicking B out of the story. Sorry all you fan girls. In the next chapter I am thinking of having a Ryuk themed chapter. What do you say? Ask any question. :D Thanks for the amazing reviews. Choa!


	8. Top ten, sorry

I apologize for not posting for months. I have been busy, Sorry. Well here's the next chapter.

* * *

Mello : I thought we'd go straight to the darn letters, enjoy.

Near : -monotone- Bear in mind that Firah has yet to own death note.

Firah : Because I was so lazy i picked out the top ten questions that sounded interesting. Next Chapter will be Light based, so if you have any Light questions send in letters.

-  
L: What animal is your favorite? And I think you look like a panda?

L: my favorite animal is a cat, stealthy, silent and cute, very cute.

--

Did u guys realize how near looks like 6 years after the death note case?

Mello: I thought he was at least 4.

Light : That poor boy.

Lawliet : Nope.

Near : I am the same age as Mello.

Ryuuk : -no comment-

---

Mello, why on earth do you hate Near?

Mello: That punk is smarter than me; don't tell him that I told you. It irritates me.

----

Near, Have you ever solved one of those 2030 piece puzzles?

Near: Yes and it was very easy, so I had to find a puzzle with 10000 pieces.

-----

To L: So... If you're not a vampire... Are you a wizard? Oh that would be SO wicked, L! And... Do you like cheese?

L : I am 100% human, I suffer from Insomnia … Sorry. I love cheese except for when they have anything to do with broccoli.

------

Mello, why do you eat so much chocolate?

Mello : I love chocolate, it tastes so great. I love the milky choc lateness that is chocolate.

-------

L, Why is it that all the capable female characters that aren't on Kira's side seem to die? Naomi died, Wedy was killed shortly after you were. Also, are you proud of Near for outsmarting Kira? last question for you: ARE you a pervert?

Lawliet : I blame Kira for the killing. I was glad that Near discovered Light was Kira and Yes I am a pervert, secretly.

--------

Light, Why didn't you kill Misa when Rem died and why did u kill L?

Light : I still needed Misa after Rem, met his end. I killed L because he lost the game.

---------

To all of you,what do you think about suicide and what advice do you have to those who are considering it?

Light : waste of time.

Mello : Anyone doing suicide would only be hurting the people around them.

Near : Really want an escape from reality, try reading, killing yourself ain't the way to go.

L : I think everyone has taken the words out of my mouth.

------------------

Ryuk: Whenever you had to sit through Light's classes did you think you were gonna die of boredome?

Ryuk : Wouldn't you die of boredom if you were sitting there and the only human in the room that could see you or speak to was busy learning from some random adult human? Cuz i was as bored as hell, seriously.

---------------------------

And finally the end, Well, sort of. Stick around for the next chapter. All questions belong to their owners, I will try to update as soon as I can. For now I must say good bye, talk to you soon. Please continue to send out more letters. Remembet, the next Chapter will be Light based


	9. OMG LIGHT!

_**Thank you to all of you who read this!! I amazed at the flood of letters/reviews. I would especially like to thank the people enjoying reading such a thoughtful idea I had. I would also like to say thanks to all of you who give me inspiration to continue. I have yet to own Death note, if I did then Light wouldn't be so happy with the results. Well, thanks for reading the Intro now on to the letters!! I do not own most of the following questions, they belong to their owners. **_

* * *

Light sat at the coffee table, a cup of coffee in his hand; Lawliet held an ice cream cone in one hand, as he read a book. Mello and mat were together in a corner..….playing chess ((what do did you think I was going to say?)) Near as usual was solving his 100000 pieces white puzzle. Lawliet walked in the front door, a bag hanging off his shoulder, he slammed the door behind him, glaring at Light.

"This is all your fault." Lawliet muttered,as he sat next to Light. Light blinked at Lawliet confused. "All this mail is for you." Lawliet lifted the bag onto the table, making a slight thumping sound on the coffee table.

"How is it my fault? I didn't tell them to send it to you or anything." Light snapped back.

"That's not the point, every single one of them is about you." Lawliet replied, pulling open the bag, taking out a piece of paper. "For example : Lawliet, is it true that your living with Light in one room?"

"Whoa!" Matt exclaimed, from across the room, Mello laughed. "You gotta be kidding, Nice job Lawliet." Lawliet's face turned bright red.

"It's not true." Lawliet shouted, sitting in his usual position. "I think our mail has been tampered with. There has to be a reason why only letters with Light are in the mail." Lawliet ran his thumb against his mouth in thought.

Near walked over to the bag and picked out another letter curiously. "This one is headed to Light directly. It says:  
Sick and twisted Light,  
Have you noticed that throughout the show you have an obsession with the word "dammit"? You seem to punctuation every sentence with it, especially when thinking of L. And why do you sit so strangly? I realize that L sits differently, but he has reason, while you sit that way simply becuase you... do."

Light sighed then his gaze lightened. "Dammit is an amazing word. I sit differently, to get my brain cells flowing."

"Hmmm, interesting. " A female voice spoke behind Light; it was a female no one had seen before.

"Light, I was a follower but then you killed my boyfriend and well….." The female pulls out a knife, and stabs Light, the rest of the people in the room stare in awe. Where did the female come from? "I am Plumalchemyst." With that the female left. Ryuk snickered at the episode of the female, Light was bleeding from the wound in his back, he twitched in pain.

"Dammit!" Light cursed, slamming a hand into the table. "I need my Death Note!" Firah entered the room, seeing light she pulled out the first aid kit.

"My poor Light stabbed in the back." Firah smiled, as she addressed the wound. "You're not getting your death note back for a long while." Firah placed a bandage on the wound then pulled a letter out of the bag.

"Light, do you realize that while you are described to be 'handsome', most of your facial expressions leave you looking rather maniacal, and very much like Kira? It amazes me how you still have fangirls, to be honest. I'd be scared away by your face. No offense, of course, Light! (I do not anticipate being tracked down by you because of that insulting comment... So, er, spare me?)" Firah read. "That is a good question."

"I may be maniacal most of the time, like most males I have charms, that is why fangirls like me." Light replied, with a friendly smile. "Sorry, if I offended to you."

Matt got up and walked over to the letter bag. "I'll read this one," He opened the letter. "Where did you learn to eat so dramatically? If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be? And if you could change one rule of the Death Note, what would it be? One last question, where did you learn to laugh??"

"I was taught by Mello in the ways of eating potato chips dramatically. If I could change one thing in my life it would be the way I died in the anime. If I were to change something in the death note it would be that I need to know the real name. Then I could just do justice by the face and the nickname given." Light began laughing manically. "I learned to laugh from Lelouch in Code Geass, he said I sucked at it."

The phone rang, Mello went to answer it. "Hello?..Oh okay..I will get him on the phone then." Mello had a massive grin on his face. "Light this one is for you." Light got up from the spot where her sat and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Light greeted the person on the other line.

"Hello Light, I'm still waiting. How come I am not dead yet? Is it because you're a fake?" The voice questioned, teasingly.

"Shut up, I am not a fake!" Light shouted, slamming the phone on the receiver as he hung up. "I will submit justice."

"Not without your death note." Firah mocked, closing the first aid kit. "I am going to go make lunch." Firah walks to the kitchen.

* * *

**_Well what do you think? Great isn't it? Well have anymore letters, send them here. I would be happy to give them to the right people. Thank you all for reading my colorful works. See ya soon!_**


End file.
